


[Podfic] Midsummer Grace

by niania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is really fed up with being abducted, especially for some freaky ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Midsummer Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midsummer Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10204) by Scyllaya. 



> Thank you [](http://scyllaya.livejournal.com/profile)[**scyllaya**](http://scyllaya.livejournal.com/) for the permission to record one of your works! I really love your fics and I hope I did this one justice. ♥ And thank you [](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/profile)[**reapertownusa**](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/) for this wonderful coverart! I loved working with you and I love the outcome. ♥ This podfic was created for the Closed Quarters challenge at [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[**cakehole_club**](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/) which is the cosiest community I've ever seen. So head over there and have a look! I also have to send a thank you to [](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**applegeuse**](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/) and [](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/)**heard_the_owl** for helping me with audacity and for just being awesome! ♥

Cover Art provided by reapertownusa.

| 

## Midsummer Grace

  


**Author:** Scyllaya  
  
 **Reader:** niania  
  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel  
  
 **Rating:** Nc-17  
  
 **Warnings:** cursing, graphic content (slash)  
  
 **Summary:** Dean is really fed up with being abducted, especially for some freaky ritual.  
  
  
[Text](http://scyllaya.livejournal.com/47796.html) | **Wordcount:** ~ 14 000  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?a6qb7aav1cacawa) | **Size:** 88 MB | **Duration:** 01:33:37  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?iw1pm3r2zy3vjpp) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 01:33:37  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

All three of us worked hard to create something for you! We would love some feedback... :)


End file.
